Those Were the Days
by Inita
Summary: 20 'events' for Shu and Jiro. NOT in order. Rated T for sexual themes and mild language. Minor Shu/Jiro towards the end. Reference to "Blue Dragon: High School", "Significances",  minor reference  Lucky Star, and Sonic Colors.


**Alright, 20 events(?) for Shu and Jiro (no they are NOT in order); events take place in upcoming events in fanfics/alternate turns, or alternate universes. Personalities? Possibly Game AU, but there will be reference to "Significances" and a few other fanfics. They're also a mixture of what occurred during a school day of mine… well some sentences are; not all. Er, yaoi? Hmm, maybe ;) I won't overdue it though, don't worry.**

**OOC here and there… as mentioned before, there may be some yaoi… if I can get away with writing it… Hey, don't give me that look! There's nothing wrong with people liking the same gender.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon.**

/

**1. Habit**

Shu had nearly drifted off on his assigned seat in class due to the lack of sleep from the night before. He jumped when something slammed down a few inches from his head. A piece of paper with a black-sleeved hand pinning it to the surface. Shu looked up and his gaze was immediately locked onto Jiro, who seemed to be... frowning.  
"Don't make this a habit." With that, he walked away, leaving a confused and astonished Shu. He reached for the sheet on his desk and turned it over. There it was. The answers to the dreaded math assignment that he "forgot" to finish before he left on his date with Sahlia.  
Grinning, his gaze shifted to his friend. '_Thanks, Jiro. Don't worry, this wont' become a habit... I hope._'

**2. Prodigious**

"'Prodigious! This control panel is huge!'"  
"Shu, why do you keep saying that?"  
"Oh, it's a quote used in this show I watched a long time ago. Actually, it helped me with the SAT vocab quiz. Who knew anime shows could help you on a quiz?"

**3. Streak**

"I don't think this is a good idea." Jiro shifted uncomfortably as he glanced at the ruins.  
Shu gave him an irritated glance. "Hey, you were the one who wanted to get over that... streak of yours!"  
"What? I didn't say that! You told me you found something interesting and –"  
"Bah..."

**4. Track**

Just a little more and – he passed the finish line before he knew it. He bent over, hands on his knees and, panting, asked: "How was that?"  
His friend, who was keeping track of the time with a stopwatch, merely narrowed his eyes and said. "That was eleven seconds shorter."  
Shu huffed in annoyance before standing straight. "Why? Why am I decreasing in time?" He demanded, arms spread out.  
Jiro shrugged. "Maybe because you haven't taken a break since. Honestly, Shu the meet is tomorrow and I don't think it's a good idea to over practice before the big event."  
"Touché..." With that, he made his way towards the locker rooms. "Be right back."

**5. Grandfather**

Jiro could tell Shu was trying extremely hard to keep in an uprising shout of joy. Of course they were both granted permission to explore outside of the village (as long as they didn't go near those ruins.). Without waiting for his older friend, Shu darted out of the workshop, pumping the air with his fist.  
Fushira scratched the right side of his face. "Keep an eye on him, will you?"  
"Two." He responded.

**6. Jealous**

Shu merely pouted and turned away when Bouquet quickly pecked Jiro on the cheek before rushing off to her next class.  
...But he wasn't jealous of Jiro.

**7. Yaoi**

"Hey Jiro, what's yaoi?"  
The one being questioned merely flushed, but responded nonetheless. "T-That depends on w-which one you're t-talking about!"

**8. Distract**

"Alright pervert, stop trying to sneak a peek." Jiro said flatly.  
However, the younger of the two didn't reply verbally... well to Jiro anyway. "_Damn!_ What are they doing to each other?"  
"What do you think? Close the window! Obviously they're too much of a distraction." As that last phrase was thrown in, he flushed a shade of red and shielded his face with a book.  
"You know, tomorrow I'm thinking about going over to find out what exactly they're—"  
"No you won't."  
"Then tell me what's going on over there."  
"Heh."

**9. Prom**

"I don't see why this is so important anyway..." Shu muttered as he stepped out in a black tuxedo. "It's just another stupid dance."  
"Because you were invited by Sahlia and—"  
"You and Kluke?" Shu raised an eyebrow. The sourness faded when Jiro stumbled (yes, stumbled) out of the changing stall in a "posh-looking" (that's what Shu had called it) suit.  
"Uh, right. Look, we're almost done and as soon as we pay for this... um, what are you looking at?"  
"I don't usually say this to anyone, but I gotta admit, you look kinda hot in that! Kluke will like it!" This was followed up by hysterical laughter, obviously a prank.  
"S-Shut up!"

**10. Question**

"So I know we graduated from high school and all that shit, but... Did ya knock her yet?"  
The answer consisted of choking on the water he was drinking and: "What? Who?"  
Shu huffed, annoyed. "Kluke of course!" He grinned slyly. "You're embarrassed to say it aloud, aren't you? Don't worry; Randel and I—"  
Jiro smirked at this and quickly threw in a: "So you and Randel had some alone time, huh?"  
Now it was the other's turn to flush. "What? That's insane! I'm dating a _girl_! Jiro!"  
Oh it was fun to turn the tables.

**11. Chart**

"Aren't you going to complete the math?"  
"Nah it's due tomorrow, but I have a few study halls."  
"Do you need help on something?"  
Shu paused the game and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah. How do you figure out the measure of an arc?"

**12. Want**

Shu cleared his throat before walking over to his friend. "Hey Jiro! Did I ever tell you that you're my best friend?"  
The latter gave him a look and said, "What'd you do?"  
A sigh. "It's not that I did something, but... Do you have five bucks?"  
"What for?"

**13. Wrong**

"Don't worry, Jiro. If you get scared or freaked out, just hold onto my noodle." Shu paused there. "That sounded wrong."  
His friend laughed. "That last phrase can go more than one way, you know?"  
"Possibly. See, the important thing here, is that we're finally going into the deep end of the pool."  
"But of course."  
"And... you're not going to let me forget about what I said, huh?"  
"Nope."

**14. Scared**

"Hey Jiro? Jiro?"  
The one being called turned over. "What?" He hissed.  
Shu flinched slightly but continued nonetheless. "I'm..." he bit his lower lip, even at the age of seven, he still didn't like admitting his dislikes and fears. "...scared of the thunder and lightning. Could I sleep in here?"  
'_Third time he's done this._' "Sure."

**15. This**

"Come on, Jiro! You wanna do this!"  
"What are you trying to imply?"  
"Huh? Oh... Didn't see ya there..."

**16. Stereotype**

"Hey, I found this online. It says 'if you're a guy, all you care about is getting in people's pants.' That's not true, right?"  
Jiro scoffed. "Of course not. It's just someone pointing out stereotypes."  
"I never understood the whole thing dealing with 'pants' and stuff..."  
"...I'll tell you when you're older."  
"That's what you always say." Shu looked the other way.

**17. Fight**

Nearly throwing down the group questions (which me managed to do so by a fraction), Jiro gave his friend an irritated look. "I asked you to questions five through eight and they don't even look that hard. What were you doing last night anyway?"  
"Working on the power point!" His friend shot back.  
"I thought we agreed that we'd work on it in school only!"  
Randel watched the two bicker for about ten seconds before he jumped in. "Alright, that's enough! We're not going to get anywhere if you two keep fighting! Get over it already!"  
Of course, the argument wasn't really a "coincidence"; according to Shu, he purposefully set up the whole thing (Jiro not knowing but making it look like he played along) just to see his childhood friend angry. What reasons Randel did not know. Nor would he understand in the future.

**18. Battles**

"And he gets angry at the most trivial things!" Shu ranted angrily.  
Jiro let out a tired sigh. "Shu, I'm going to be honest with you. This whole argument seems very trivial. It's not something worth getting angry over. Choose your battles."

**19. That**

"What's _that_?" Sahlia asked, pointing to a peculiar object lying on the floor near the bed.  
Shu darted over (blush spreading across his face) and kicked it under the bed. "Nothing."  
"Out of curiosity, wasn't it Jiro who came over last night?"  
"Yeah, so what?"  
The girl shook her head; the thought cooked up came as stupid, ridiculous, and not in a million years. "Nothing."

**20. Someone**

"Hey Jiro..."  
He turned. "Yes?"  
"I'm just saying is there someone else if you weren't straight?"  
"Why are you asking?"  
"Just a stupid random question."

**And that's it. I know, odd, but the whole sexual themes is why I rated this a T. Hah, this is my first (and failed) attempt at an actual yaoi fanfic xD Think I'll work on "Legend of Jibral" or my Blue Dragon and Pokémon crossover fanfic.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
